


Erik Lehnsherr X Reader – You Happened

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested prompt:  "You want to know what happened to me? You! You happened to me.”Erik has been avoiding the reader in the hopes that he can forget about their friendship, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't quite keep away.





	Erik Lehnsherr X Reader – You Happened

“Erik,” you called, excitement practically pouring off you; it had been weeks since he’d last visited the mansion and you had begun to miss him sorely.

You ran into him, hugging him tightly, he staggered back and elicited a small gasp. “(Y/N)! I didn’t think you’d be up this… early?” he finished awkwardly.

“What are you talking about? It’s already 9:00, you jetlagged or something?”

“It’s just that I’m… um… Is Charles about?” He stumbled over his words, cursing inwardly.

“Oh,” you visibly deflated, “He’s uh- he’s in his office.”

Erik nodded stiffly before striding off; you wilted slightly, there was no goodbye, no quirky banter, no how are you, he was just gone.

“ _Well I suppose he’s busy… He’s known Charles longer after all. It might be something really important,_ ” Your mind reasoned.

* * *

Although you had been able to rationalise Erik’s behaviour that first time you were not able to do the same in the weeks following it; his visits had become more erratic and whenever he saw you he’d briskly march off in the opposite direction muttering underhanded excuses such as “Charles called me,” or “I have a chess match with Charles,”; it was always “Charles, Charles, Charles”.

Finally, deciding enough was enough, you elected to corner him on his next visit; one such visit arrived on a rainy day in April, you saw his car pull into the garage and ran out to meet him.

“(Y/N)!” He exclaimed, gulping anxiously, “How unexpected, tell me, have you seen Cha-”

“Don’t you  **dare**  say Charles,” the words felt like gravel in your throat, “I have no idea what’s going on with you but you’ve been avoiding me and I want to know why.”

“I swear I’ve just been busy, now if-”

“ **No** , don’t give me that shit. If I’ve done something to offend you then please, just tell me.”

“You… you think you’ve offended me?” His features visibly softened.

“What the hell am I supposed to think? You haven’t come near me in months.”

“I- This has nothing to do with you, now I really have to go,” he tried to push past you but you grabbed his wrist, forcing him to confront the situation at hand.

“(Y/N), I don’t have time for this.”

“THEN MAKE TIME. WHAT IS IT? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?”

Erik couldn’t handle it anymore, he pushed you against the cold stone of the garage wall and began yelling, “YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? YOU! YOU HAPPENED TO ME.”

You shivered involuntarily, unsure of whether it was caused by the cold or by the situation. When there was no sign of a response from you Erik pushed on, “I can’t do this again, not with you. Everything I love dies,” his voice began quaking with the pain of unshed emotions, “I can’t see that happen to you.”

“You… you love me?”

Erik threw up his arms exasperated, then turned around, unable to face you.

“How-” you gulped and forced the question out, “How long have you known?”

“Months.”

“So you just- avoided me?”

“No, I mean I tried but then… then I kept arranging meetings with Charles in the hopes that I’d catch a mere glimpse of you- but then- then you kept running into me, trying to talk to me,” he sighed, “I feel so weak, I couldn’t even stop seeing you because I’m so fucking selfish.”

You reached out, turning him to face you. The face you saw was not that of the sweet, confident Erik you knew; it was the face of the boy who’d lost his parents, survived the holocaust, and then grew up to watch his family die once again.

“Erik Lehnsherr, we’ve spent a lot of time together and you still don’t know me well. You should know by now that I’m incredibly… annoying,” The attempt at humour was a feeble one but you hoped it would suffice, “Half of the time you can try to get rid of me and I’ll still come bowling back, one way or another. You deserve happiness too. I love you and I hope to God that you’ll give me a chance because I will always be like a magnet and stick to you,  **my**  Magneto.”

Erick chuckled a weak laugh, then using both hands, he pulled you into a loving kiss which caused your heart to flutter wildly, taking your breath away. “You will always be so much more than a magnet, to me you are pure gold.”


End file.
